the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Peter
'Elite Peter '''is the first episode of Season 17 of Family Guy. Plot (Peter and Lois are at the Olympics) Lois: I gotta say, Peter, I'm really happy you got us tickets for the Rio Olympics. It's so much fun! Peter: It sure is, Lois. (Bree and Kaz come in) (Canned applause) Peter: Holy crap, Lois, that's Bree Davenport, the bionic girl! I have got to meet her! (Peter walks up to Bree) Peter: Hi, Peter Griffin, It's an honor to meet you. You're like the Flash, Bree, the Flash! Bree: Ooh, looks like someone appreciates my speed after all. Peter: This is so awesome! Can you sign the front of my shoe? Bree: Sure (Signs his shoe) Bree: Hey, uh, after this we can go to our headquarters in centium city. Peter: That wouls he awesome! Lois, can I go? Lois: Ok, but be good. (Lab Rats Elite Force theme song) (Peter goes in the penthousr with Bree and Chase) Peter: I can't believe I'm with Bree Davenport in her penthouse! (Chase comes in) Chase: Hi, I'm Chase, the smartest man in the world. Peter: Pleasire to meet you! Is it true you can make a lightsaber with your hands? Chase: Why yes, I can. (Activates his laswr bo and ahows it) Peter: Sweet! Meanwhile... Oliver: You alright, Skylar? Skylar: What do you think? That guy has no idea who I am. I've beem around longer that bionic people have, simce 1984! CUTWAY (There two Soviet spies in Mighty Med) (Axel F is playing in the background) Spy; We have found American secret agent base, Premier. (Skylar comes in thrpugh a space portal eoth big hair) Sky.ar: What did you, like, totally just say? Spy: Alien from outer space! (Skylar blasts them with her ionikenisis) (END OF CUTAWAY) Later.. Chase: And THIS is Mission Command. Peter: That is...awesome! Bree: Yeah. It actually looks a lot like our old lab. Peter: What happened to it? Bree: It's a long story, but it got blown up. (A mission alert goes off) Chase: There's a bank robbery downtown! Everyone suit up! Peter: Can I go with you? Chase: Sure. We just need to get you a suit and a ray gun. (They go to the bank) Robber: It's the Elite Force! Peter: Got get em, Bree. Bree: Don't mind if I do. (Bree superspeeds to the robbers, fights them and knocka them put with her superspeedand gives the money back to the tellers) (Chase puts his forcefield on the incapacitated robbers) (They go back to the penthouse) Peter: You guys were so boss out there! Skylar: What about me? I'm the real deal here. I'm Skylar Storm! I had so many powers and I was adpred by millions. Peter: Ok, ok, everybody just calm down! We shouldn't use our powers as an excuse to compete with eachother, we should use it for the good of the universe! Skylar: I think he's right. Later... (Peter is abput to leave) Chase: Hey...it was fun having you over Mr. Griffin. Thanks for helpimg us with our mission Peter: Hey, no problem. Thanks for having me over. You guys are going places. (They shake hamds) (Peter leaves) (Episode ends) Appearances Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin William Brent as Chase Davenport Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Jake Short as Oliver Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Trivia * This episode was a crossover between ''Family Guy and ''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' * This episode takes place sometime after the Lab Rats: Elite Force episode Coming in Through the Clutch. **This means that Season 17 of Family Guy starts in 2015, when Coming in Through the Clutch took place. * This is the first episode in the Lab Rats franchise to air after The Attack. However, it takes place before the events of that episode. * Skylar is the first non-Family Guy character in the Elite Guy Universe to set up a cutaway.